The present invention relates to table games and puzzles. It finds particular application in conjunction with an improved tile which is suitable for use in playing a variety of table games and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Traditional game tiles, such as a domino tile, lack "handedness". That is, which tiles are reversible and may be played in either direction.
Such prior art tiles are typically linear. Typically, they are rectangular and are often divided into two square sides. Each symmetric side can be abutted with other tiles to form linear or rectangular chains.
Such prior art domino tiles are marked on either end with a rank or number. There is no suit designation.
Such prior art linear tiles with rank and no suit find application in only a limited number of games, most notably series building games, such as dominos.
Mah Jong tiles have both suit and rank but lack handedness. These rectangular tiles having both suit and rank but lacking handedness find application in only a limited number of games.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved tile which overcomes the above-referenced limitations and is readily adaptable to many types and classes of games.